the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chef: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, those good for nothing campers wrecked my RVs! That's pretty much what happened! The cheerleader girl went home! Yeah its me doing the intro, you got a problem with that! Chris and I switched jobs and I plan on paying those kids big!" Then Dakota and Chris walked by, wearing an intern shirt. Chris: "You know after this episode we're switching back. You do realize that right?" Chef: "Yes I know that, but until then, get me a smoothie!" Chris: (groans) "Fine!" Dakota: "You don't like it huh? See how you like it!" Chris: "Just wait, after today, you'll regret saying that!" Then Chris and Dakota walked away. Chef: "What are ya'll looking at? Now sit back, relax and watch this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island! Why is that the name or the show anyway? What is this so called revenge? And how can the island get this revenge? That makes no sense! Someone just explain!" Chris: (calling out) "Yeah I don't know why I named it that! It was a last minute decision! I couldn't come up with anything else! It just sounds good!" Chef: "Oh, there you go!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Outside the cabins, Brick and Jo were running in the forest. Jo: "Prepare to lose yet again, cadet!" Brick: "Not this time Jo!' Jo and Brick continue racing, as they got up a hill, down the trail and made a left turn. Then Jo arrived first. Jo: "Yes! I won!" (jumps with joy) "Ha ha ha! I am the best!" Brick: "Still you are a worthy opponent." Jo: "What, you're not complaining?" Brick: "Why should I? I am playing a fair game ma'am." Jo: "Uh, yeah, you are." Brick: "If I'm not playing fair, then I'd rather lose!" Jo: "I can make that arranged!" -- Inside the cabins, Lightning was searching through his bed. Lightning: "Where is it? Where is it?" Sam: "What did you lose?" Lightning: "My protein powder! I need it to be awesome!" Dave: "You're awesome? Since when?" Everyone gasped when they heard him say that. Shawn: (Confessional) (chuckles) "Lightning got burned!" Scott: (Confessional) "Dave's going to get the stuffing beat out of him!" Lightning: "You dare try to diss the Lightning like that!" Dave: (nervously) "Hey, come on. I was only joking. It's not like you're dumb as a rock or something... uh-oh." Scott: (confessional and laughing) Dave ran out while Lightning chase after them. Lightning: "You're going to get it!" Sam: "Boy, Dave should watch what he say." Shawn: "Understatement of the millennium! Dude doesn't know when to keep quiet!" Sam: "Poor guy, somebody should go help him!" Cameron: "I would but I'm afraid of my life span just a bit more than Dave's." Max: "I'm going to watch. It'll be fun to see others get hurt for a change!" (laughs maniacally) "Did I just say that out loud?" Scott: "Yes!" Max: "Forget that previous statement. I was just talking nonsense again!" Max: (Confessional) "I never talk nonsense!" -- At the girls cabin, they were overhearing what was happening with the boys. Zoey: "Boy. It seems like the guys aren't getting along." Dawn: (mediating) "They do need time to trust each other if some are teammates." Zoey: "I guess so." Jasmine: "Still, we do need to get ready for our next challenge." Sky: "I am ready. If it's tough, I can handle it." Then Sugar laughed at Sky. Sky: "What's so funny?" Sugar: "You can handle a tough challenge? Please, back on the farm, I manage to win ten beauty pageants with my eyes closed." Ella: "Oh, that is very nice Sugar." Sugar: "Who asked you, pretty face?!" Ella: "I was just giving a complement." Sugar: "Well can it with your complements!" Ella: "Sorry!" Sugar: (Confessional) "I am into these ladies! They think they're pretty and nice! Well nice doesn't win the game!" Zoey looked out of the window and saw that Lightning was chasing Dave outside. Zoey: "Uh guys, I think we need to help out these guys!" Then all the other girls walked outside of the cabins. Then Lightning got Dave in his grip. Lightning: "Now I got you pipsqueak!" Dave: "Please don't hurt me!" Sky: "Hey! Lightning! Leave Dave alone!" Lightning: "You again gym girl? Beat it! The Lightning has business with this chicken!" Dave: "Help me..." Then all the guys walked out of the cabins. Max: "Ha! He's in pain!" Shawn: "I'm not surprised!" Jasmine: "You guys knew this was happening, and you didn't try to stop this?" Dave: "Still dying over here!" Max: "Well you guys didn't do anything either!" Dave: "I'm about to die!" Sugar: "He's not our problem! He ain't a girl!" Dave: "I ain't going to live too much longer either!" Scott: "Lightning's huge! He could crush us to death!" Scarlett: (confessional) "Either those guys are careless or scared. They're still little worms..." Chef: (voice) "Attention you troublemakers! Report to the Dock of Shame now!" Lightning: (to Dave) "We'll finish it later chicken!" Dave: (nervous) "How about never?" -- Then the campers arrived at the Dock of Shame with Chef marching back and forth. Chef: "All right. You think you campers are having fun? Well today, you will learn blood and sweat from today's challenge!" Sky: "Uh, where's Chris?" Chef: "Rule number one in this challenge, only I ask the questions! Rule number two, you will refer to me as Chief or Sir! Rule number three is..." Dave: "To tell you to stop talking all the time?" Ella chuckled. Chef: "You think this is funny young lady? And you, mister, how's about you shut your mouth?" Dave: (meekly) "Yes sir!" Lightning: (Confessional) "Heh, spaz!" Chef: "Rule number three is the day will not end until someone drops out. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads! The next challenge won't start until someone drops, and that someone must report to the dock of shame, and ring the bell!" (chuckles) The others moaned as the two teams had to hold the canoes up. -- Later, one hour has passed as Mike yawned. Mike: "Is anyone tired yet?" Chef: "Boy! Did I ask you to speak because I didn't ask you to speak!!!" Mike gulped as he shook his head. Mike: (Confessional) "I think I'm getting sleepy! Is this what happens when you stand in the same spot for a long time?" Then he gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "I plan on giving that Chief a piece of my mind!" -- Hours later, it was nighttime and Chef was telling them a story. Chef: "25 of us went into the jungle that night, only 5 came back!" Jasmine: (yawns) "What war were you in?" Chef: "That is none of your business!" Ella let go of the canoe. Ella: "Sorry guys, but my arms are getting tired!" Then Ella walked over to the Dock of Shame and ranged the bell. The others sighed in relief as they drop the canoes. Chef: (to Ella) "You have really shame yourself sissy!" (to others) "Now go to the mess hall! It's dinner time!" -- Then the others went to the mess hall for food. Chef: "Now eat up! And in 15 minutes, be prepared for night training!" Sam: "I don't see any food!" Chef tossed them two trash cans. Sam: "But this is garbage! Literally garbage!" Chef: "Tough luck, when you're at war, you take what you can get!" Sam: (Confessional) "Okay, I'm hungry, but I'm not that hungry!" Shawn: (whispering) "Hey Jasmine! I've got something to show you!" Jasmine: "What?" Shawn took Jasmine outside and showed her a bag of berries. Shawn: "I have manage to get some berries before this challenge so I thought you would like them." Jasmine: "Why thank you Shawn." Jasmine took some and eat them. Jasmine: (confessional) "I have to say, I'm glad that Shawn is looking out for me." Sky took out a water bottle from her pocket and drink some. Sky: (sighs) "Do need to be ready for the upcoming challenge." Cameron: "But, we don't know what it is..." Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "It could be anything! Your going to have to be careful buddy!" Max: "Yeah, you're the weakest!" Sam: "Heh, yeah, but you're the shortest!" Max: "What did you call me sack of potatoes?" Then Max threw a punch at Sam. Sam: "That didn't hurt!" Max: "Confounded!" Sugar: (chuckles) "Say more funny words!" The Toxic Rats watched the Mutant Maggots arguing. Jo: "Some team you guys have, no wonder you've been losing consecutively!" Lightning: "They're losers, but I'm a..." Dave: "A worthless human being that needs to shut up before someone kills you? Yeah, that sounds about right!"